In a New World
by Miki Wolfie
Summary: So, the Man in the Moon made the wrong guys mad, and they turned the Guardians into teenage humans. Whoops. Now the five have to deal with highschool, medical issues, and short people problems. Not to mention the demon in a sealed room that has a serious grudge against Jack. Double Whoops


**Heres something to just start you off. Sorry it's short.**

(Bunny's POV)

The first thing that told me something was wrong was the fact that I was in a bed. I pried my eyes open, and stared at the ceiling above me for a minute. Ceiling. Ceiling. Why is there a ceiling above me? I sat up slowly, and realized my head felt lighter, and my ears felt weird. I reached up to feel them, and found a huge shock. They weren't there. Okay. Okay. Okay. I was not freaking out. I look at my paws, no, double-take, hands. Fingers, nails, hands. Arms. Human arms. Human chest, I pull the sheets back, (at least I had boxers on) Human legs. Feet. Just regular, human feet. Okay, I might have been freaking out a little. I jumped out of the bed and ran to the mirror in the room. My reflection was not me. In the mirror was a teenage guy, maybe 15 or 16, tan, and muscular, with spiky hair, and tribal tattoo's on both upper arms and forehead. Alright, that was me. Just don't panic.

To keep my panic level down, I began searching around the room. There was a drawer, and an art easel with several paint bottle to the side. I opened the drawer and found some jeans, which I promptly threw on. I was examining the painting supplies when I heard a knock at the door. I froze for a moment, and slowly made my way towards it, grabbing a baseball bat (conveniently) rested against the wall. My hand grabbed the handle, I raised the bat above my head and swung the door open.

"Holy crap, dude!" A kid maybe 14 or 15 flinched away from the door, hands over his head. He had brown hair, and pale-ish skin. But I recognized the voice.

"Jack?" i asked warily. He looked at me, bewildered, and I could tell by this point it was definitely Jack.

"If I was gonna kill you or something, do you really think I would knock?" Was his reply. I looked at the bat and put it down.

"Jack, what's goin' on?" I noticed his eyes were brown as well, and he was wearing his blue hoodie (frostless) and some regular pajama bottoms. He looked kind of sick.

"Well, obviously, you're human, I'm human, so, lets see if the others are human. Agreed?" Jack said as if it wasn't very important.

"Uhh, yeah, sure. Agreed." We both then continued down the hallway, where a very colorful door caught my eyes.

"Tooth." Jack and I said at the same time. We walked to the door, and I could hear a girl muttering on the other side. Jack knocked.

"Tooth?" Jack called through the door. The muttering stopped.

"Jack?" Tooth voiced.

"Yeah. Are you okay?" Footsteps thudded on wood, and an indian girl with dark hair and a bunch of color streaks threw open the door and hugged Jack. Well, more like attempted to tackle Jack.

"Oh my god, Jack! I don't know what's going on! I woke up here and I'm not a fairy I think I'm human and. . . you're not cold." She stopped and held Jack at arms length, studying him. Her eyes moved to me, A thick mask of confusion on her face.

"Guys, what's going on?" She asked, but it sounded rhetorical. Jack continued down the hallway, Tooth and I in tow. Together we found North's room, and woke him up. When his head popped out of the covers, he looked a lot younger. I mean, 16 years old younger. We explained what had happened so far and he took the news pretty well.

Then Sandy walked into the room. A blonde, teenage midget waddled in, silently yawning. He stared at us for a second, blinked, and confusion smeared across his face. Jack once again explained the situation. Sandy stared obviously at his hair, then nodded, pretending that he had been paying attention. The five of us walked out of the room to explore the rest of the house. Jack stopped at what looked like a door that would lead to a basement. He trying to turn the knob, but it was locked. Jack ran back to Tooth's room, and came back with something in his hand. A bobby pin.

"What are you doin'?" I asked.

"Picking the lock." He stated simply. He wiggled the pin in the lock for a minute, before the door swung open. Jack looked at me and smirked before running down the steps two at a time. I sighed, glanced at the others, and together we followed. When we got there, jack was looking at what seemed to be a sealed door. When he heard us, he jumped and looked back.

"Hey guys, do me a favor," He said, turning back the the door. "Don't ever open this door."


End file.
